


What Happens at a Feast

by jeweledleaves



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, the vaguest, vague whiff of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: MC and Yukimura + Drunkeness + being in love + a regrettable lack of smut.





	What Happens at a Feast

Feasts in Kai, as you had learned, were impressive. Impressive and rowdy.

Rowdy, yes, that was a good word. You glanced around the hall, the constant bustle of noise kept the smile on your face. Everyone was in a good mood, the aura of victory keeping the spirits high. You loved these people, you thought with joy, they had become your family.

Beside you Sasuke was talking happily about what he was teaching momofuku that week, shoving sweets into his mouth ever so often. You had a feeling someone in the hall had slipped him some sake, especially when he started nodding off mid-sentence. You brushed the hair out of his face, a soft smile forming. He reminded you so much of your own little brother.

You heard your name called followed by a cacophony of requests for more sake, more sweets. You sighed, tipping back your own cup before rising to your feet. Back to work.

You finally had a moment to rest, shaking your head and looking around. Things in the hall were still in full swing, but none of them were the ones you were looking for.

Ah. Right there!

Your eyes landed on one particular face, the one dearest to your heart, your bright-eyed lover. The color was high in his cheeks. He was drunk. You couldn’t help the giggle that left your lips. Maybe you were a little drunk too. You stepped over to him, wanting to just be in his presence, only to have him grasp your wrist and tug you into his waiting lap, the cheers of Lord Shingen’s retainers at his actions making you blush scarlet.

“Lord Y-Yukimura.” You stammered your face all but pressed into his chest. He must be really, very drunk. His arms encircled you, pulling you closer to him. “I-I have to keep serving-“

“No” His voice was petulant as he patted your hair. “No I want you here, I’m tired of you paying attention to all those other people.” You glanced up at his face, his teal eyes as serious as the pout on his lips.

He was jealous.

Adorable.

You giggled, kissing his cheek and snuggling against him.

“Whatever you want, Milord.” Your tone was teasing, flirtatious, and you enjoyed his blush darkening. He buried his face against your neck, a muffled whine leaving his mouth.

“Er, L-Lord Yukimura?’ You gasped at the feeling of his mouth on your neck, a squeak leaving your throat.

“Ah, Ah, Ah, little lord. Hands off the little lady.” Saizo tutted, pulling your very intoxicated darling away from your neck. “We save that sort of behavior for the bedroom don’t we?” Yukimura at the sudden movement fell out of his seat, taking you with him. You yelped, toppling to the ground.

Silence and then a roar of laughter as Yukimura scrambled to his feet and you pushed yourself up on your elbows.

“I think we’ve had enough.” Saizo again, hoisting Yukimura up. “Come on little lady, let’s put him to bed.”

You scrambled to your feet, following him out of the hall, reaching out to grab Yukimura’s open hand, winking at him. He jolted, and you heard Saizo groan in annoyance.   
  
Yes, feasts were the most fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to be uploading my fics from tumblr here, so I can keep them in line, eh? :3


End file.
